The Lovely BonesMy Ending
by Alex Kane 1653
Summary: Alex Kane comes to town and finds out the tragedy of Susie Salmon. He uses his personal experience about the afterlife to change her fate. Rated T maybe M later for language and violence. Epilogue is up. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: I do NOT own The Lovely Bones (unfortunately) or any of the characters. However, my OC is my own invention. This is more of a crossover for him and The Lovely Bones.

My name is Alexander Kane, or it was when I started my new life. Some could call me a psycho, others a vigilante. I prefer to think of myself as a hunter.

It all started for me when I committed suicide. I had brought shame on myself for making some unwanted advances toward a woman. Right afterwards, I knew it was wrong. It wasn't that big a deal after a while. She went on with her life, hopefully knowing I was sorry for the perverted things I said to her. I couldn't live with it, so I hung myself.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a small, dark box. It took several minutes of beating the box open and clawing my way through the dirt. When I made it to the surface, there was a man there waiting for me. His physical features seemed perfect, for lack of a better word. He was wearing a dark grey trench coat just like every mysterious guy you see in the movies.

"Hello," he said as I was still panting from the digging. "I'm Gabriel, and I'm sure you have many questions? For example, how you're alive right now or how you're broken hands are now starting to mend themselves."

When he said that, I immediately looked at my hands. I was pretty sure I had broken my fingers and knuckles trying to get out of the coffin. There were bloody scabs on them from all the punching. But, now the bleeding had stopped and the scabs and scratches were starting to seal up, turning a slight pink as if they were healing after a few weeks. But this was only a couple of minutes.

Gabriel said, "Take my hand and come with me. I shall explain everything."

It turned out I was chosen by God to come back and fight evil. No mortal weapon could kill me. My bones were so strong it was impossible to cut anything off. The most that could happen would be breaking or getting shot. I could get a bullet to the brain and heal after about a minute. I wasn't given any specific rules on how to supposedly fight evil. Apparently I could do what I wanted except for the rare occasion Gabriel or some other angelic emissary give me the name of someone to pick up unharmed. These individuals would be rehabilitated. I didn't see much point to it, but I went along with it. As for as all the other scumbags of this world were concerned, it was open season.

So, here I am, five years later, and a body count well into the triple digits, always consisting of serial killers, rapists, child pornographers, abusive drunks…the list goes on. The place I was passing through was some small-ish town in Pennsylvania (A/N: I forget the name of the town Lovely Bones takes place in). All these towns look the same to me. On average I'd stay about a 2-4 months, I get lucky enough to find some sick bastard to stalk.

It was getting very cold, so I stopped by this diner so I could warm up and get something to eat. Just because I couldn't die didn't mean I couldn't feel the discomforts of mediocre things like starvation and sleep deprivation. I noticed the few customers here were kind of sullen. Well, the older people were anyway. I wondered what was up when I noticed the big poster saying "IN MEMORIAM—SUSIE SALMON." I read the poster's smaller print. It was some teenage girl who died today in 1973. There was some sort of tribute or memorial service that was taking place at some cornfield near some local school.

Normally, I don't pay attention to stuff like this, but something grabbed my interest. I felt drawn to this event, this dead girl. Something must have happened. I've seen people do memorials like this for kids killed in car crashes, but I had a feeling this wasn't the case here. Some guy behind the counter looked old enough to know what was going on. Normally I wouldn't be this social, but I wanted details.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, hoping he wouldn't notice some of the scars on my face. I used makeup to cover them until they were thin lines. "I was just curious about that poster there. I'm not from around here and I don't want to impose, but I'm just wondering why everyone I've bumped into today is down in the dumps."

He looks at me like I just don't belong here. Maybe I opened Pandora's Box asking that. But, the old man sighed, maybe because I'm not the first visitor to this town who's asked about this girl and he's given the story dozens of times.

"37 years ago today, little Susie Salmon disappeared. Apparently, one of her neighbors, name of George Harvey, took her into the cornfield and killed her. No one knows exactly how. We wouldn't even have known she was dead except for blood stains and a body part found by some folks' dog. The son of a bitch wasn't even a full suspect until Susie's sister Lindsey hadn't broken into his house and found evidence linking him to Susie. In my opinion, that girl handled her death better than the rest of her family. Her daddy was grieving too much, her mom too little, and her little brother was too young to really deal with it."

I was shocked. A teenage girl lured into a cornfield just to die by the hands of a neighbor. Being the pessimist I was, I wondered if the fucker did more than simply kill her and cut her body up afterwards. Something, passionate rage perhaps, urged me to inquire further.

"You said a part of the body was found. What about the rest?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't sometime until after the 10th anniversary of Susie's death when the cops were looking into every place Harvey had been to while he lived here. Apparently he dumped a safe into a sinkhole a few miles into the country sometime shortly after the murder. When the cops found out, they got permission to open up the sinkhole and keep digging. It took them only two months to find the safe. DNA proved it was her. At least her family got to put that child to rest properly."

A 14 year old girl, found as rotting, mutilated pieces in a dirty safe. My blood was boiling. I had one last question for the old man.

"Did they ever catch Harvey?"

"Yeah…and no," he replied.

"What?"

"He skipped town after Lindsey Salmon stole that evidence from his house. Apparently went by different names all over the state, not staying in one place for too long. Well, not as long as he stayed here anyway. Anyway, several months before Susie's body was found, he was found dead on the face of some cliff. Reports said he must've lost his balance while standing too close to the edge. His body was there for a few weeks until it was actually found."

Interesting end for the animal certainly. Perhaps nature's or God's way of payback, but not mine. Sure, falling on a rocky cliff sounds like a painful end, but I could've done so much more. The things I could've done to that bastard would have made him want to jump off that thing. Hell, maybe he'd even have considered turning himself in just to get the fuck away from me.

"It ain't right," the man continued. "It ain't fair that that girl should die so horribly and that man just happens to die due to clumsiness. It just isn't right."

I felt something rise in me. Hope perhaps? I had died and come back, so why couldn't this girl? I needed to talk to Gabriel. The best place to start was obvious: where Susie Salmon died.

"Where exactly is this cornfield?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to do this. I've had a bit of a busy week. Also, I'd heavily suggest either reading the book or seeing the movie, because I'm not going to recap the whole thing. I do not own Susie Salmon or The Lovely Bones, otherwise I probably wouldn't be writing this. However, Alex Kane is mine.

Chapter 2

It took me about 10-15 minutes to follow the old man's directions. I knew I was in the right place when I saw a bonfire and a small congregation of townsfolk around it. The sun was just starting to set. I just hoped this wouldn't take long. If I was going to try to talk to Gabriel, I would need some privacy.

I saw a blown up picture of who I assumed was this Susie girl. My God… For a 14-year old, she was very pretty. That long dark-blonde hair and those blue eyes that seemed to stare into what was left of my soul. I felt happy and sad at the same time: happy that someone so good and innocent had indeed existed, and sad that she didn't live the rest of her life as I'm sure she deserved. She was the kind of girl any father would be proud of, any sibling could play and hang out with, and any boy could fall in love with. I had killed a lot of people to avenge the abuse and deaths of kids. Hell, it was three quarters of the people I killed. Every time felt personal to me, but this one took the cake. I felt like I should have known this girl. Maybe if I had been born two or three decades earlier, I would have had the chance. I now wondered if I had grown up at the same time as her, then maybe I wouldn't have turned out so bad. Maybe I would've had a chance to be happy.

It took about 2 hours for the service to be over. The last people to leave were this family, or at least I assumed it was a family. There was an old woman, the grandmother I guess, who had this solemn look on her face. Next to her in a wheelchair was the grandpa, and he just had tears in his eyes and had a look on his face that said they were tears of joy, as if he was at peace. Behind him were four middle-aged people. One of the two men and one of the two women sort of shared the same look. I'm guessing they were the son and other daughter, Buckley and Lindsey, along with their spouses. There were 3 younger people there, 2 men and 1 woman. They looked somewhere between a few years to a decade older than me. They must've been Buck's and Lindsey's kids. All born after their would-be Aunt Susie was taken. Some of them gave me a look, one that wondered who I was to their beloved Susie since I was a stranger here. I just gave a consoling look and nod as they slowly went away. The grandpa never really took his eyes off me. He looked like he knew the pain in me. The look in his eyes said that it would be okay in the end. I tried to convey in my face that I understood. If only he knew what I was willing to do to make it okay.

I stayed there, standing in the chilly night in the lonesome cornfield. Jesus, why would anyone come through this godforsaken place by themselves? I've been to many places around the world for training in the first year of my "rebirth," including Auschwitz, Hiroshima, Rwanda, and other dreadful places. I could now add this dark field in this long list of Hells on Earth. I finally took a step closer to the still going fire and took out my butcher knife. I ran it across the palm of my right hand, cutting as hard as I could. I stopped when I noticed the blood dripping. It hurt for a few seconds as the cut slowly closed up, with some blood still dripping around where it once flowed. I just squeezed some drops onto the ground randomly, hoping this would do something. Then, I took out my emergency crucifix, which I bought sometime after I came back for times like this. I kneeled and did what I hadn't done since I was a child. I prayed.

Gabriel always came to me, not the other way around. Since I could do almost anything I wanted, or so I assumed, I was mostly alone. It was only when Gabriel had the name of someone for me to bring in alive that he would come to me nowadays. So, I hoped the blood, cross, and prayer would get his attention, which I'm sure it did. However, would he respond by coming to me the only time I've ever called for help?

It was getting colder, it seemed. It seemed like five minutes before I opened my eyes, letting out a few tears. I was just about ready to get up when I heard a voice behind me. "Hello again," it called out. I turned around to see him standing there, looking exactly the same as he did five years ago when I dug out of my own grave. "It's good to see you again St-"

I cut him off, "I told you never to call me that EVER again!"

He replied, "Sorry, Alexander."

After a minute of awkward silence, he finally asked, "Alex, what exactly is it that you want?"

I tried to ponder what I was going to say. I wanted this girl alive again, but I knew her situation could never be like mine. I was only dead for a few weeks when I came back, but Susie had been dead for decades. Plus, her family would probably die of shock, which is why I didn't go home even though I really wanted to. As much as I hated to admit it, there was only one thing I could think of. Why not? If I came back from the dead, then maybe this would be possible.

"I want to go back to save this girl," I said.

"Why?" he asked me.

Again, I pondered. What did he want me to say? In normal situations I would have said so I could give the fucker who killed her what he really deserved, the pain that no cliff can give. Not that I didn't want that. Of course I wanted that. Given the chance, I would rip the guy's jaw off with my bare hands. But, I wanted more this time. This time, it was more than just vengeance, my area of expertise. I'm not sure why I wanted to save this girl more than the dozens of girls I've avenged.

I finally replied, "I don't know."

Gabriel said, "Are you sure? Perhaps, you do know why, but you don't know who you want to do this for: her or you."

That was my problem, more or less. I was afraid that if this was too personal for me, then Gabriel and the Big Guy upstairs wouldn't let me do this, thinking it was selfish of me. Who was I kidding? He'd know anyway. He always does, so I answered truthfully.

"Both."

"I see," he replied.

I couldn't bear to look him in the eye, until I heard him speak again.

"You always put yourself among the damned Alexander. But, while the deeds you commit are atrocious and not up to our standards, did you ever consider the reasons behind your sins now may just give you a chance? Tell me Alexander, why do you kill, really? Besides the joy you seem to get in hurting those you deem guilty."

I answered, "Because they deserve it and someone should. In the old days just about anyone would have done it. 'Eye for an eye' and all that crap. Some people never learn their lesson, and some don't even pay for their crimes, so death is the best answer. The ones I visit pay, the ones who hear about me learn."

"But why you?"

I paused. "Because, there are good people in this fucked up world…and I prefer they stay that way. The ones I kill need to die, in my opinion, but that means their blood has to be on someone's hands. I'd rather it be me than some dead girl's father with a family to take care of."

At these last words, I felt myself start to choke up. I tried to hold the oncoming tears back. It took a few seconds for him to say something.

"One last question…do you love this girl?"

As much as I shouldn't because of the age when she died, or the considerable age difference if she was still alive, I couldn't lie. "Yes… or at least the idea of her. I looked at her picture and I felt something. When I was trying to understand what was going on inside my fucked up head, I just kept thinking that when God made her, He finally got one of us right. At least until He screwed up by letting some sick bastard take her."

"Thank you for answering truthfully Alexander."

Don't be surprised by his patience. Gabriel was so used to me bashing Him that it weirded me out sometimes. Sometimes I wondered if I would go to Hell when I finally do die because of my strong dislike for Him more than my killing people. That sure would ironic.

"You may go," Gabriel answered, "but first you must do something."

"Anything!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I never actually thought he would give me permission.

Gabriel replied, "I shall take you to where she is right now. You can access her memories and from there, you can go to the exact moment you want to go to. You will be brought back when you are done."

"How will I know when I'm done?"

"You will feel it."

"So, I have to go up there?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it. This wouldn't be the first time I went to the afterlife alive. I've been to Heaven and Hell, by means of angels or portals, but I never have seen souls, or people I guess. There have been times when I would be debriefed, so to speak, in Heaven by the archangels on the evils that would occasionally escape from the pits of Hell. Sometimes, I even had to go to Hell to lock them up myself. Now you know why I carry this crucifix.

Gabriel took his hand out for me to take, just as he had five years ago, and I was mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

I took his hand. I said, "I'm ready." A bright light engulfed us, taking us from Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: Sorry it took me SO long to update. I've either been busy or uninspired enough to come up with the next chapter. Anyway, here it is! Also: 1) I don't own Lovely Bones and 2) I do own Alex Kane.

Chapter 3

The moment the light faded I focused my eyes to see my surroundings. In Heaven and Hell you never know just what kind of sights you'll see. I saw that Gabriel was still with me and that we were in a big, grassy field. My God, the breeze I felt was fantastic, reminding me of a great spring day. It smelled good too. I have to say, a part of me was tempted to just lie down in the tall grass and stay there…but I didn't do that. I knew if I was ever going to die, I still had a long time ahead of me, something I was not looking towards that much.

Gabriel gently grabbed my shoulder, turning me around to look at this beautiful tree. It almost reminded me of that tree by the rock wall at the end of _Shawshank Redemption_. I chuckled mentally, for that was a story of redemption and escape from doom and here I am doing something similar along those lines.

Gabriel guided me toward the tree. I could just imagine lying down against it in the shade with the wind in my face with only bits of sunshine penetrating the thick leaves and long branches. As we got closer, I began to notice figures. There were about a dozen, give or take. I could hear joy-filled screams and laughter. It appeared they were all girls. Young girls. Apparently, they were playing a game of tag. The weather was certainly perfect for it, and the tree made a great home base. Damn. This place was making me think of my childhood too much.

I wondered why there weren't more people here, and why the only ones here were young girls (save for one middle-aged woman). Then it hit me. Oh shit no. I turned to Gabriel and asked, "Who exactly are these people?" He answered, "They are all of the murder victims of the one called George Harvey." Fuck me. There weren't that many that were older than Susie, and a few who were much younger. Jesus. I guess the older woman was his first, slowly evolving his methods after each kill. That is until Susie, his last one. Usually I would let my anger stay good and strong right where it is, but I couldn't. Or at least I wouldn't, not here of all places.

We arrived close enough for the girls to notice us coming, so they stopped what they were doing and were gathering themselves, coming closer to inspect the two of us. I guess they kept to themselves here. Gabriel cleared his throat, or as close as he could imitate it since he wasn't human. He spoke over them. "Good afternoon ladies! I apologize in interrupting your playful activities and serenity. Since you have never met me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gabriel, archangel and messenger of God himself." That definitely got their attention. He continued, "As such it is my solemn duty to carry on messages back and forth, directly and indirectly. The message I bear is to one of you girls. Now, will Suzanne Salmon step forward please?"

The girls all turned their heads toward the back and made room for their friend to come up. A dog came forward, a golden retriever. He seemed excited to meet me in particular. I had a feeling it was hers. I had a few dogs when I was younger, but I'd always wanted a golden retriever. He seemed to take a liking to me. It felt nice to have a loving animal's joy directed at me after all these years. I missed having dogs and cats around, but for my security's sake I decided it was better to do without either of them in the long run, no matter how lonely I got.

All of a sudden, as the dog was jumping on me, trying to lick my face, I heard a young girl's voice. "Holiday, come here boy." I looked for the source of the voice and saw the same face I saw in those photographs back on Earth. She looked exactly the same, only she seemed more radiant, more colorful, and now I had a voice to put with the face. Jesus, Gabriel was right. I think I am in love with this girl, yet her corporeal form was apparently stuck at age 14! Damn, I have never hated Gabriel being right about something more than this moment!

The dog called Holiday ran over to her, receiving pats on the head. This confirmed that he was her dog. This made me wonder if my cat or any of my dogs would be waiting for me if I should be lucky enough to have a spot up here. Damn! Again with my past clouding my head. I had to focus on the task at hand. As peaceful as it was in this place, I felt somewhat uncomfortable, what with it being someone else's personal Heaven, me not being dead, and me being the murderous bastard I was. Still, those blue eyes of hers, and finally getting to see them myself, made me feel as if maybe underneath the anger, bloodshed, and loneliness was the same old innocent kid with the bad luck of having no friends. God, how I wished I could be that kid again!

She walked toward us, with the dog following her, and my heart was pounding faster and faster. What the fuck was I supposed to say to the spirit of a girl who's been dead for almost 40 years? "Hey, I'm a wack-job vigilante and I'm here to off the bastard who killed you before he gets a chance to so you can start life over again!" Shit, even to a spirit that's got to sound fucking insane. Hell, it still sounds somewhat insane to me and it was my idea!

She was only a couple of feet away from us when she stopped walking. After a couple seconds of silence she asked, "What do you want?"

Gabriel again tried mimicking a person clearing his throat and resumed talking. "Susie, I have an interesting offer to you, to say the least."

"An offer?" she asked.

"Yes Susie. My message to you is an offer for your life back," Gabriel replied.

Susie seemed utterly shocked. "B-but how? Why? Why now? My family, they've grown older. I can't come back!"

"Susie, my dear, the circumstances aren't complicated in that fashion."

"What?"

"You're being offered to go back to the moment in time just before you were killed so that a few things can be altered so you can live a full life. That is, if you do want to go back…" He said that last part as if it was a question. God, what was I supposed to do if she wanted to stay here?

"I'll have to think about it…" she replied.

All of a sudden, one of the girls speaks up. "Susie! Don't think about it, just go!"

"But Holly, what about accepting our fate?" Susie asked her.

"That was when there really was nothing we could do. Now, an archangel of all things is saying you can go back and actually live. That kind of thing doesn't happen every day."

Susie was definitely thinking on the issue, trying to work out all the flaws. "But what about you guys? You're my friends."

"Susie," Holly said, "because we are your friends, we're only happy that you've been given this chance. So, please, for yourself, your family, and for us, go."

"Thanks Holly…I'll never forget you." She went back to hug her longtime friends, one at a time, bidding them goodbye. Friends made in Heaven…definitely an interesting concept, one I never thought of before. Then, everything around us was fading. No. We were being moved, or something like that anyway. The next second we were at this long beach with cooling waves hitting the shore. There were only the three of us and the dog. Susie then looked at us and said, "If this is an offer, what do I have to give back?"

An interesting question. Gabriel answered, "You've already started. You have to give up your afterlife entirely. Now, that means that when this is over, once you are alive, in your own time of course, that you won't remember this life. Dying, your newfound friends, and the joys and sorrows of watching your family from here. So, Susie, my question for you is: Are you ready?"

She took one longing look out at the horizon, the sun, or what looked like it, shining and glittering on the water. She turned back and answered, "Yes."

"Good," he replied. "Now that that's done, I bet you're wondering who this is." Finally I'm being referred to here. For a few seconds I actually forgot I was actually here instead of just pretending the whole thing. "This is my associate. You may call him Alexander Kane." Associate? I've been called many things, but "associate" was not one of them.

She cut in, "Okay, that's a fake name if I've ever heard one." Damn, she was good.

Gabriel intercepted before I could speak. "Oh Alexander has some issues with his real identity-"

"FORMER identity," I make clear as well as speaking for the first time.

"Right," he replied. "So he goes by his alias. Anyway, you asked me how and why you're going back. To put it simply Susie, he's both." Oh shit, as much as I wanted attention as a kid, I always felt awkward when I actually had it. Gabriel continued, "I'll explain the 'how' for both of you. You shall both need to feel each other's energies and so that your memories, Susie, can be accessed by Alexander. He, in turn, will guide you both to sometime, probably a few minutes, before your grisly encounter with Mr. Harvey. If you're wondering how he can do this, it is because he is special, Susie. You see, both of you have experienced death, and that is how this will work. Now, as for the 'why,' you'll have to ask Alexander, for I must take my leave."

"What!" I practically shout. "You're leaving? But I have no idea how this memory, kindred spirit crap works!"

"That's simple, really," he said as if it was fucking common knowledge. "You just need to bond with her. Oh, and a little advice, dear Alex—when you're connected, she might 'see' a bit of you too. Well then, until the next time we meet Alex, good luck."

And just like that, he was gone, and I was alone with her.

-Sorry I had to end the chapter here. I tried to get the whole "afterlife" part into one chapter, but it ended up coming out so long and dragged out. I promise this part will be over by the next chapter. Then I'll probably have 1-2 chapters to finish this whole thing up. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I am curious to see what you guys think, so feel free to review!


	4. Chapter 4

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: So very sorry about the delay. A mixture of being busy and some writer's block are responsible. Again, my apologies. Also, I do not own Lovely Bones, otherwise this would've happened. Alex Kane is mine, so hands off. Now, prepare for all the melodrama.

Chapter 4

Man, being here was probably the most awkward thing I've ever felt. And being the social misfit I was in my old life, that's saying something. I was left alone with Susie Salmon, some murdered teenage girl I'd become infatuated with, or obsessed for all I know. I was still looking where Gabriel was standing moments ago when I realized that something had to be said or done, so I looked back to her. Those blue eyes of hers were just staring back at me, probably scanning my soul, or at least that's what it felt like to my stomach. No. I was not going to freeze up like some terrified kid just because some girl I had some feelings for was paying attention to me. That guy is dead, and I'm what is leftover, so I'm just going to man up and speak first.

"Look, I know this is very weird and confusing, it is to me too. Believe me, this doesn't happen to me every day, and I've seen just about everything out there. Now, first thing is first: you asked why. 'Why you? Why now?' Like Gabe said, I'm the reason. Well, earlier today, I was coming in to this small town, your hometown. I was just passing by, like I do with every place I go, waiting to see if fate had some kind of work for me to do." Of course by "work," I meant lousy fucking scumbags to rip apart, but I was hardly going to tell her that. I continued, "Well, today was the anniversary of your initial disappearance, which I'm assuming was the same day you were killed," she nodded back in assurance, "so some flyers were put out for some bonfire memorial service type deal. The flyer had your picture and basically your story in it. I can't really explain what came over me, but I felt this…connection with you. I asked around for more details to fill in the gaps to the story and eventually went to the service. After everyone left, I 'asked' for Gabriel to come because I was sad and angry, more than I've felt in a while. I see, read, and deal with situations just like your murder all the time, but this was different. And I wanted to deal with it differently. I wanted to actually do something useful for a change. So, I pled my case to him, next thing I know I'm up here. So, any questions so far?"

She just sat on the sand, her mouth slightly open. I guess she was trying to process this whole thing. She then looked back up at me and said, "Gabriel said we both experienced death. So, you died too?"

I sighed and sat down across from her. "Yeah."

"But how come you're walking ar-"

I cut her off, "I was brought back. It was about a month or so after I died when Gabriel brought me back and helped me get back on my feet."

"How did you die?"

I hesitated for about three seconds. "I killed myself. Hanging. Wanted a gun, but rope was more convenient."

She seemed shocked. She probably figured I was another murder victim or something. She replied, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I did something bad. I hurt somebody, not physically, but all the same I still hurt her. Them. Me. My parents were so ashamed, as was I. I couldn't bear to look at them anymore without seeing the pain I'd caused them by hurting that girl. I couldn't live with the shame, the guilt. I just couldn't."

I was wondering if she was going to ask what I did, but instead she asks, "Were you sorry?"

A lump formed in my throat as I answered, "I was sorry the moment I did it. I-I never meant to h-hurt anyone, in any way or form. Back then there were even a few insects I was incapable of harming, and I couldn't stand the idea of causing another person problems so when things got as bad they did, I panicked. Not a day goes by where I wish Gabriel had just left me where I was," then I looked into her eyes. "Except today."

She asked me, "What was your afterlife like?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I remember if I went anywhere. One second I'm giving my last bit of struggle to the rope on my neck, the next I'm in a dark wooden box with barely any room to move. Of all the times for me to claustrophobic." I chuckled, she joined in.

"How did you get out of that?"

"I literally punched my way out of the coffin, then I dug my way out. My knuckles were killing me when I got out."

She smiled at me slightly, and then she scrunched her eyes in curiosity and asked, "You said you deal with situations like mine and that you pass through unless fate gives you some work." Oh shit. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well," I cleared my throat, "it means that if there's a major crime happening, like a rape or murder, then I go out and find the perpetrator."

"So, you're like Batman?"

"No, I wish. If Batman ever existed, he'd kick my ass for what I do. No, I'm more like The Punisher. You know who that is?" She shook her head. "Well, he's a comic book superhero in Marvel Comics, and he was first published I think a few years after you died. The Punisher is one of the few superheroes with no actual superpowers. His family is killed by some mafia family after seeing them kill someone, so becomes The Punisher and goes after all of organized crime using their rules against them, as well as his military training and vast amount of guns."

She seemed shocked again. I wasn't surprised in the least. "So, you kill people?"

"To put it simply, yes. I was brought back to fight evil, so that's how I do it. It seems to be my only purpose in life now. That's why when I talked to Gabriel about helping you I wanted to deal with things differently. So, I guess I want to help bring a life back rather than just take some tainted one away." I paused for a moment. "I know one really good deed isn't enough to wash the blood off my hands, but I can live with it."

She just looked at me, in a way that showed sympathy but not exactly with pity. "Why do you do it?"

I answered truthfully, "So people like your family can have true closure, without getting their hands dirty. I do it perhaps to compensate for my own momentary lapse in judgment, and take it out on those who don't relapse back to the other side of morality. But most of all, I do it so innocent people, truly good people, like you, won't have died in vain and so other would-be victims don't have to suffer the sins of monsters like George Harvey. Some people say capital punishment's a deterrent to stop major crime, well so am I."

That entire time I had sorrow and rage, for myself and the assholes I killed, lingering in my voice, but she still had that sympathetic look. She truly was one of the few reasons I'm thankful God exists. If people like Susie Salmon didn't exist, then the world wouldn't mean shit and He could just as well flood it again.

She obviously sensed my anguish, because the next thing I knew she scooted just close enough to put her soft hand on my own. Then she said something I thought I'd never anyone other than Gabriel say. "I don't think you're a monster."

We just looked in each other's eyes, she comforted and accepted me and for once I let someone in. Just then, I felt something, almost like a shock. Images flashed before my eyes. All of a sudden, I knew things just by looking at these images.

I was in the enclosed dark under the ground.

Susie was eating dinner with her family.

I was harassing that girl.

Harvey was luring Susie in some pit.

I try stabbing my heart for the first time.

Susie, or her spirit, was watching her father go into the cornfield, ready for vengeance.

I heal from getting shot through the brain as I take out some gang, killing everyone.

Susie's mother leaves.

I monitor my family's house, watching from a few blocks away through a telescope as they sit down to eat and tears form in my eyes.

Susie is kissing some boy. Ray.

I cut my wrists, then shoot myself for the first time.

An icicle falls on Harvey, breaking his balance as he stands on the edge.

I'm in Hell for the first time, seeing many malformed faces that want me, and I come out with scars that don't heal back.

The flashes stopped. It was then that I knew everything there was to know about Susie Salmon. I was pondering the same thing that Susie said, "What just happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I said. "I think this is what Gabriel meant when he was talking about bonding and accessing your memories."

"But how?"

I thought for a few seconds. "When Gabriel was helping me while I trained for my new life, he once said that my greatest strength and my greatest weakness were the same thing: my empathy. I'm always using my emotions. Perhaps your compassion did something. I'm thinking if you hold my hand again and recreate what you were feeling and I do the same, then I could try concentrating to get to 1973. I just hope that's what it takes."

I stood up, my hand in hers, taking her up with me. It was only then that I noticed I was like five inches taller than her. My God short girls were cute. No! Stay focused, damn it! I have to feel the same thing when her hand first touched mine. I could tell she might've been having difficulty replicating the feeling as well.

After about a minute I said, "This isn't quite working. I can't exactly recall the exact feeling of that moment, at least not by conjuring it out of thin air."

"Ditto…What exactly did you feel?"

Good question. "I don't know. If I had to put a label on it, then I'd guess I'd say I felt, for lack of a better phrase, _loved_." She looked at me weirdly. I continued, "I have self-esteem issues! Give me a break." Then I decided to reciprocate her question, "What did you feel then?"

"I don't know. It was definitely compassionate. I felt sad for you and the pain you went through and I wanted to make it at least a little better. I figured it was the best I could do since you cared enough about me to do all this."

Oh. My. God. It hit me like a ton of bricks inside my chest. Gabriel and/or God, those cliché SOBs, I can't believe they'd set this up. Boy, this was gonna be awkward. I said to her, "Look Susie, just trust me when I say that I totally respect you and I hope you forgive me."

"Forgive you for-"I cut her off by swiftly placing my lips on hers. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. Although, as embarrassed and somewhat creeped out as I was at the concept of kissing a 14-year old girl who's been dead for 40 years, I was kinda liking it. I made sure not to be too rough, but just gentle enough. Oddly, I think she was into it as well because she was definitely responding. Just when it was getting good, after about a minute or so, the flash came back. The images were within them. I concentrated hard. I looked through the images with George Harvey and found Susie's dying moments. In my mind's eye, I rewound the moment as if it were some movie. I saw what he did a second time, this time in reverse and somewhat more detail. My rage was starting to grow, but I had to keep it a bay for just a while longer. The images got to when Susie's school let out that day and I concentrated hard on that moment and staying there. Before I knew it, another flash of light, like the one that brought me here, surrounded me.

-Sorry that chapter was so long. I never realized I could write one chapter with so much dialogue. This was by far the longest and most awkward chapter to write. I was pretty much winging it, especially the romance. I definitely did not intend for that to happen. I pretty much felt the same thing Kane did when he realized he had to kiss Susie. Anyway, next chapter will be one I'm looking forward to: Kane meets Harvey. I might just have to make this M-rated cuz of the stuff Kane will do. Please review for further discussion!


	5. Chapter 5

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: I am warning that this chapter will contain a long scene of torture and violence. I'm talking Hostel/Last House on the Left violence. So, if you're against this thing, then skip to the end of the chapter. You have been warned. I don't own The Lovely Bones, because this definitely would've been in it if I did. Again, Alex Kane is mine.

Chapter 5

The blinding light subsided. It revealed the view of a school, with a bunch of kids getting on bikes or walking in different directions. There were no buses around. The last one must have left. It was then that I noticed Susie wasn't with me. It'd felt odd, how one moment Susie was in front of me, attached to my lips. Now, she's probably back here, reliving this same day, without even realizing it. Her memory would probably be gone now. I just hoped there was something in her that still remembers that I'm a friend. I truly hope she didn't see too much of my history in images the way I saw hers, if Gabriel was correct anyway as he usually is. Some of those images would be worthy of Vietnam stories or an Eli Roth movie.

I had to find Susie. I hope it wasn't too late to stop Harvey. I didn't see her come out of the school, so I surveyed the area around, immediately seeing the cornfield behind me. I could've sworn I saw something move for a second near the ground. Gotcha!

I ran all the way to the inner part of the field. I was now placing my steps so I could test the ground and find the entrance to that pit. It only took a few seconds before my shoe felt something other than broken stalk and cold dirt. It definitely felt like solid wood. I leaned down to try and listen to hear what was going on. There were faint voices going as I placed my hands on the makeshift door, ready to open at a moment's notice.

"Mr. Harvey, I want to go home now." There was Susie's voice.

"I don't want you to go." That must've been Harvey. Show time!

As soon as Harvey finished his sentence, my hands forcefully opened the door, and I literally dropped in, not bothering with the ladder. There they were. She was intact, unhurt. I'd done it. Now it was time to make sure it stays that way, and so there will never be another girl taken too soon because of him in this new timeline.

They were both looking at me oddly. Harvey was like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. His eyes reminded me of the way deer's eyes are like when they see headlights just before a collision. Perfect metaphor for what I was going to do to him. Susie had this odd look, as if there was something she forgot, but it's on the tip of her tongue. Good. If memory won't tell her I'm good, then maybe some kind of instinct leftover from where we both just were will serve her well enough.

I immediately started talking. "Susie Salmon," I exclaimed like a shocked parent finding out their kid comes home late. "I bet your parents are just worried sick about you! You know what, why don't you head on outside and go wait by the school on the sidewalk for a second. I need to have a quick word with your friend Mr. Harvey here. It shouldn't take too long."

Hesitantly, but surely, she got to the ladder and climbed out. I yelled up her name to get her attention. "Don't go anywhere until I come get you okay? I'll walk you home. There's no telling what could happen, especially if you were by yourself. And if you could close the door, that would be nice. The grown-ups need some private time to chat." She complied. I just hope she did wait for me. I didn't want her to get scared and run away without my saying goodbye first.

I turned to Harvey. Now he looked like one move from me would get him to piss himself. "I know what you are, Mr. Harvey, and I know what you were about to do."

He backed away a bit, going towards some makeshift cabinet, where I spotted a razor blade, the one he would've used to kill Susie and probably help mutilate her body. I knew the perfect scare tactic to start things off with.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harvey was saying before I cut him off.

"Cut the bullshit, asswipe! I know exactly what you were gonna do. You were gonna rape, kill, and cut up that girl like she was just some piece of meat. Before you bother helplessly trying to defend yourself, I'm gonna cut you a break…if you are worthy of it."

"What?" Good, I got him hooked. This trick never fails.

"Here's what gonna happen. I won't tell a soul about this little 'incident' if you can use that razor you're trying to get to and kill me. If you do that, you can walk out of here a free man. Word of warning though, I have a really stubborn body, so you're gonna have to do it right."

He was definitely hesitant, as he should be. The correct thing to do would be do nothing. Of course most guys in the end couldn't resist getting away scot-free, which made all the more fun for me. "Go ahead, grab it," I said as he leaned his arm toward the blade. He finally took it in his hand, ready to use it after a few seconds, and then he stepped toward me. "Go ahead," I assured him, "I've been waiting to die for a long time. You'd be doing me a huge favor right now." His eyes darted from my eyes to his blade a few times before he finally grunted and cut my throat. It must have been a bit deep at least, because it was harder to get a grip on myself than when I would normally get my throat slashed. You'd think the pain would be what's on your mind when it occurs, but it's really the lack of breathing. This is why I prefer getting shot than this, but beggars can't be choosers.

All of a sudden, I was getting more comfortable and more adrenaline-filled. The cut must not have been as deep as I thought. I made a move to expose my neck in the ambient candlelight filled hole. I wanted him to see, and see it he did. I could feel the slight discomfort of my neck wound sealing itself, healing. It was getting easier to breath. As I felt better, Harvey's eyes got wider. He was scared shitless. Excellent, now the game could really begin! I chuckled somewhat menacingly and said, "Sorry asshole, but I've been able to kick the shit out of throngs of entities from the deepest, darkest pits of Hell itself. You think I can't take on a pathetic piece of shit like _you_?"

I growled and pounced on him, taking him by surprise and pinning him to the floor. I bit his nose, and just bit down harder as the rage was taking over. I definitely felt flesh tearing as he was screaming, so I let go, revealing a chunk of his nose missing and attached to my mouth. I immediately spat it out. Gross. Like I said, I don't like the idea of _me_ doing this stuff, but it's gotta be done. Hopefully Susie was by the school like I told her to, otherwise she'd probably hear Harvey's screams, and I definitely don't want her seeing this. Mhmm, Harvey's screams. The thought alone brought warm feelings to my bitter heart, let alone actually hearing them, causing them.

To get him to hold still, or close to it, I hit him really hard in the face. I didn't have a silencer, so I couldn't use my handgun, even if I wanted to. No, for baby raping, killing sons of bitches like George Harvey, I had to get my butcher knife out. Normally, a hunting knife would probably be better for this kind of thing, but after some experience and with enough rage and hate, the butcher knife could be just as good.

I got the knife out of my coat pocket and forced the dazed murderer to look at it. He had a horrified look on his face. Now he would get a taste of his own medicine, which was the best part about this job.

"You know George," I start off. "I think one of your many problems is that you like looking at pretty girls too much. Looking itself is one thing, but it can lead to so many problems. So…I might as well get rid of the source of your problems, but don't worry, I'll leave the other one where it is. I wouldn't want you to miss out on this."

I strengthen my hold on him as he feebly tries to push me off. I get closer to his face and remove those creepy glasses of his, exposing those cold, selfish eyes. I held his body with mine, his shoulders with my elbows, and his head with my right hand, my left one holding my knife. He was grunting in a way that was almost considered screaming, but that was okay, I'd get him there again. He was definitely getting a little louder as I got the knife to his right eye, not quite making physical contact. I forced the first inch of the knife's tip into the eye, earning full blown screams from the man. I wriggled the knife in hand, making sure to get the eye on there, and earning more screams. Then, I quickly pulled it out, the eyeball stuck to my knife. Harvey, whose socket wasn't leaking blood bad enough to the point of him passing out, didn't struggle so much, so I let him go for awhile so I could get some surgical gloves out of my pocket. I put them on then got the eye off the knife, discarding it in one of the candles.

I loomed above Harvey, whimpering on the ground, and said, "You know, another one of those problems of yours: keeping your hands to yourself. It's real easy to get carried away like that. Allow me to help you out." I put all my weight on him as he started panicking. "Relax," I reassure him, "I've done hands plenty of times, and I'll do one again if it makes you feel better. But I should warn you, it'll probably hurt just as much, if not more, as the eye, seeing as how much more tissue there is."

I put all of my arm's strength to keep to upper body under control, switching the knife to my right and holding his left arm up. I guess I'm kind of obsessive-compulsive about symmetry, especially between left and right. I grab the arm with my left one, still using the rest of the arm to keep Harvey's head and shoulders down. The bastard started biting my arm out of desperation. It stung more than anything else. When you've been practically gutted like a fish, lesser wounds don't seem like much. I growled, letting him know I mean business and proceeded to hack off his left hand, wrist and all. I got off of him again when it was off, letting the fucker scream his head off. I grabbed one of several handkerchiefs I had in my pockets in case of situations like this, and firmly put it on Harvey's new stump. I didn't want him to bleed to death…yet.

"Now, since you are a rapist as well as a murderer, I have to apply my policy on you," I angrily grunted to him as he was starting to sob with pain. "You see, despite your new handicaps, you have the same weapon all rapists have: your dick. Now, in my eyes, you lost your right as a human being the first time you ever touched a girl, so it's only fitting that I fix you as the animal you apparently are."

Now he really started to panic as I made a move for his pants. God, this was gonna be gross, but it was fitting for men of his kind. I just cut the pants at the waist to make it easier to pull them down. It didn't take much to expose him, probably because he doesn't have as great a deal of fight as he had before. I kicked him in the ribs as hard as I could so he could struggle less. I quickly looked at his dick, and then I got my hands on it. Thank God for the gloves. I positioned the knife, looked away so I wouldn't have to see what I was doing, and then I once again hacked, only on a different limb. The screams were louder than ever. Man, now I REALLY hope Susie doesn't hear this, or anyone else for that matter. After several hacks, I turned back to see it was off completely, and then I looked away. I would never get used to the sight.

Now I looked at Harvey's tear and blood ridden face. I said to him, "You have been relieved of your weapon, assface." He tried holding in his screams as he choked out, "W-w-what ar-are you?" I got closer to his face and said gruffly, "I'm Alex Kane, the God of Vengeance, the Angel of Retribution! When guys like you hear of me, they check under their covers and in their closets to make sure I'm not there. I'm sure a bunch of you fuckers would turn yourselves in, even if it means the death sentence, to make sure you all don't get _my_ death sentence. And I won't ever stop until I'm dead, you're all dead, or until I kill enough of you beasts to scare future generations of would-be beasts to go straight. Oh, and just so you know, you're not dying now. You were dead the moment you laid eyes on Susie Salmon. From that moment on, you were fucked, so in that regard, you did this, not me."

Enough was enough. I brought the knife to his throat. I say my last words to him, "If you're lucky, I'll see you in Hell." I swiftly made the cut across his neck, applying enough pressure to make it count. He was trying to breathe and scream, but he couldn't do either now. I always figured it'd take too long to kill someone by slashing their throats, so I would always stab them in the heart next since that'd probably take too long as well. I stabbed him, pouring every bit of hatred I had for him, for his kind and him personally, over and over again, bringing more blood out of him and hastening his death. After about two dozen stabs I stop and check his signs. He's definitely gone. Even if he wasn't, I had a perfect means to make sure, and get rid of all this: the candles. An enclosed space made of wood located under dry stalks is definitely not a good combination where fire is concerned. I grabbed the handkerchief from Harvey's stump and wiped the blood off my knife, and then I put the knife back in my pocket and threw the bloodied cloth to the body. Next I got some of the candles next to the more flammable items in the pit. As soon as some of them started catching, I climbed up the ladder high enough to open the door, and I took off my gloves, throwing them in the direction of the growing embers. I climbed out all the way, not touching the door, then I closed it with my foot.

I swiftly ran to the school, and was quickly relieved to see Susie sitting on the curb, looking somewhat troubled but also bored with the waiting. She saw me and quickly got up, all signs of boredom gone from her features. "Sorry that took so long," I said to her. "Mr. Harvey and I just needed a man-to-man conversation. How long was I in there anyway?"

She answered, "I think about five minutes." Man, I'm faster than I thought.

"Well, good, then hopefully I won't have wasted too much of your time, Susie. Come on, let's get you home before your parents die of anxiety," I say as I start heading us along the sidewalk.

"But the fastest way to my house is across the field," she points out.

"I know," I reply. "I just thought maybe today we could take the scenic route through town, maybe get something to eat. I'm sure your parents have got something for you, but I'm starving." It had been a few hours since I'd eaten.

"Sure," she replied. "Look, I know this is a weird question, but do I know you? You clearly know me, but it feels like I've seen you but I can't remember seeing you anywhere."

"Let's just say I'm a friend, and I like to look out for _my_ friends."

She looked accepting of this answer. "Okay, but I don't even know your name."

I started walking, with her keeping the pace next to me as I answered as openly as I had in Heaven. "Steven. My name is Steven Thomas."

-Again, sorry for the long chapter AND the gore, but that's just the territory that comes with Kane. And I wasn't planning on that tender moment at the end quite so soon, but I figured it would be more realistic if Alex/Steven introduced himself now than much later as I originally intended. Anyway, Harvey is dead (YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!) and Susie is safe. The story is really close to ending now. Feel free to leave reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry this one took so long. I have been having a really difficult time figuring out exactly how this thing is gonna end. Again, don't own Lovely Bones, but I do own Alex Kane.

Chapter 6

Susie and I were just talking as we entered the downtown area when a couple of cop cars and some fire trucks came rushing by, sirens momentarily startling me. I was never one for loud noises. Anyway, it looks like someone discovered the burning pit I left behind. Hopefully, no one else was around to place me or Susie at the scene. I didn't want any trouble for her, at least until I had gotten her home and talked to her folks. I figured I owed them some kind of explanation, and since I wasn't sticking around I may as well tell them the truth. Of course, I probably owe it to Susie too, but I think she still might be too young for that. Maybe her parents could tell what when she was older, part of me hoped not.

I jumped slightly as I was startled again. I turned to see Susie staring at me. She must have been trying to get my attention. "Are you alright?" she asked me. I was probably contemplating a bunch of shit when those sirens flashed by. "Sorry," I said. "I tend to space out a lot. Old habit." It was then that I noticed that diner that first brought Susie Salmon and her tragic story, now erased by my knife, to my attention. My stomach immediately responded. The last time I ate was at this very place. I turned to Susie and said, "I think I'll go for a burger real quick, get it to go. I wouldn't want to hold you up any longer than I already have."

"Go ahead," she responded. I felt like I should get her something. "You sure you don't want one too?" I asked. She replied, "I guess one wouldn't hurt. My folks have probably finished eating by now."

As we entered I realized this was the closest thing to a date I've ever had in my life. I didn't know whether to feel sorry for myself or creeped out. I'm not even sure which was the creepier scenario for me regarding my feelings for this girl, the old one where she was dead or the new one where she's a live 14-year old. Either way I felt guilty, my most practiced emotion. I shrugged it off quickly as I would try in similar situations, where I was required to be "normal." I ordered two cheeseburgers and two cokes to go. It was nice being normal again, almost as if I was my old self again. I've been this cold-blooded thing for so long, I'm not sure which side is the real me anymore, and I'd rather not find out.

Once again, it's the sweet voice of Susie Salmon that stirs me from my thoughts. "You sure you're okay?" she asked as we sat on the stools at the counter waiting for our order.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm fine. I'll be able to think more clearly when I have something edible."

"Sorry for asking, but it almost looked like you were in a little bit of pain or something."

My rage did take its toll sometimes, especially when I let it get as far as something like Harvey. Upon hearing her concerns for me, I started to feel the exhaustion. "It's nothing Susie. It's just been a long day." Goddamn right.

She was staring at me, almost like she had when I opened the door to Harvey's pit, only concern replaced confusion. "Whoa. What happened to your face?" I was not expecting that. I felt my left side immediately. Damn! My flesh-colored makeup was running because I was sweating from my newfound exhaustion. I only wore enough to cover the scar that had been cut from above my eye to the middle of my cheek. One of more than a few scars that could never fully heal. But that is a story for another time.

I replied, "It's not much of anything. I just got in a fight once and the other guy had a knife as well as a lucky shot." Yeah, as if some rusty switchblade could do this to me. All of a sudden, her fingers were on my cheek, checking the running makeup.

"Why do you cover it up?"

"Because people tend to pay attention to me, when most of the time I don't want it."

"I guess you're not a 'people' person then."

"Not really." She seems kind of dejected, so I add, "But I make the occasional exception." Susie now had a half-smile on her face. That warm, nostalgic feeling filled my chest.

Finally, our order came up and we were on our way. Before she started eating her burger, Susie asked me, "What exactly did you talk to Mr. Harvey about?"

I waited to swallow the chunk of meat in my mouth. "He was behaving very rudely and I needed to remind him of a little something society calls 'manners.'"

"Rude?"

"To you. And he was being very unsafe. That hole was just one giant death trap. Seriously, a hole in the ground with a bunch of candles and closed off air, talk about a claustrophobic's nightmare."

"Mr. Harvey said it could be like a clubhouse for some of the kids, so he decided to show me first."

"Yeah, well I'll take a tree house over some dark pit any day. At least a tree house has windows."

We went back to eating. As I finished and took a sip of my coke, I decided I couldn't hold off any longer on shedding some light on the situation, maybe not all of it, but some.

"Susie," I began, "you know never to talk to strangers, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Doesn't pretty much every kid get told that by their parents when their five?" she added somewhat dismissively.

"Yeah, well, the reason I ask is because I'm not sure you know Mr. Harvey all that well."

"Well, I guess I don't but-" I cut her off.

"Hold on, hear me out. I'm just saying not every person you know is your friend. There are a lot of people out there who can't help it or just like hurting other people, or just being bad in general."

"And you're saying Mr. Harvey was bad?"

"I'm saying you need to be REAAALLYYY, careful. I know you don't hear about it much, but there are people with real dark sides who hide in plain sight."

"Like that Zodiac guy?"

"Or _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_…Wait, you know about Zodiac?"

"Yeah, it was only four years ago. Just because I'm young and live on the other side of the country doesn't mean I don't keep up with the news." Smart girl. "What's the Texas what's-it?"

"Chain Saw Massacre. It's a movie, kinda like _Psycho_, but more awesome and way scarier. If it hasn't come out yet this year, it will sometime next. Well, hopefully it won't come here. Wouldn't want the teenage boys having a nice, scary movie to try to sneak into." This earned a chuckle out of her. I resumed, "I am serious about people you run into. Not everyone is as nice as they seem."

"You seem nice enough."

I paused. "I've got demons of my own, believe me. I just acknowledge that I've got them and I actually deal with it in a somewhat positive manner."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's a long story, and it's very complicated."

"You know, you never answered my question about Mr. Harvey."

"What about him? I lose track of things easily, you're going to have to refresh my memory."

"Was he dangerous?"

I hesitate for a few seconds. I lied almost every day I actually had to deal with people, and I was getting sick of it. I'd probably never be this honest with anyone again anyway, so I answer.

"Yes. He was very dangerous, so I took care of it and made sure he doesn't bother you again. Trust me Susie, by tomorrow that pit of his in the field will be mostly gone and he won't be living in your neighborhood anymore."

As I took another sip, she asked me, "But not everyone is dangerous, are they?"

She was being serious. My warnings, filled with my pessimistic outlook on life, must have spooked her. I answer, "No, obviously not everyone is like that. You're fine. I'm sure your family's okay. Your friends are too probably."

"Even the boys?"

"As much as I'd like to tell you all boys are alike and have one thing on their mind, I won't because I'm not your dad and hopefully he's already given you that speech. I also won't say it because not all boys are alike. As much as that one thing was on my mind at your age, I was a pretty nice guy for the most part. I'm sure there are other nice guys at your school…like Ray."

She immediately turned to me. "How do you know about Ray?"

I came up with something on the spot. "I walk by the school sometimes on my way to town or my place. Just because I'm fairly new to this small-ish town and you all don't know me doesn't mean I don't know any of you. I've met his father on a rare occasion and once saw a picture of his boy in his office when I had an appointment. Thus, I was able to recognize him whenever school would let out." I swear, with some of the bullshit I come up with, even I almost believe it.

She seems satisfied, but still confused when I continue, "He likes you, you know?"

Now she was more confused, but in a curious way rather than unnerving. "What?"

"I've seen the way he sometimes stares at you when you kids are leaving and getting ready to go home, and once in a while, Ray stays behind just long enough for you to come out just to get a good look at you. I know because I did that when I liked this one girl when I was a little older than you. Trust me, the guy likes you. And you know something else?" She shakes her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a hell of a good guy." This got her to smile and blush a little.

"Can I tell you something Steven?"

It was the first time someone had called me by my real name. That warm feeling was spreading through my chest again as I answered, "Sure. What is it?"

"When I was down there with him, I was starting to get real scared. He was getting weird and was just giving me the skeevies. I guess it was a good thing you came down there or I don't know what would've happened." I wanted to tell her I did, but I didn't. Bits of anger for Harvey and guilt for spilling more blood mixed in me. She continued, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." It was the first time somebody ever thanked me for something this big. In the short time I spent with this girl, just talking with her and walking to her house, I felt as close to her as I did my family. Hell, I felt closer to her than I did with my brothers since I was the youngest, the runt so to speak.

"Wait," her magically soft voice brought me out from my inner thoughts again. "There's my house. Oh no, cops! My parents are probably freaking out right now!"

"Don't panic," I reassured her. "Yes, they might yell at you for being late, but remember in the end they're gonna be just happy that you're home and that nothing's happened to you."

"Yeah, and they'll probably ground me and drive me to school and back for God knows how long."

"Well, sometimes you just gotta tough it out and take it like a…well not a man in your case, but you get what I mean." God, how I missed teasing people!

There was only one cop car, so they must have called it in just recently. Thank God, I didn't want any unnecessary attention, especially where cops are concerned.

We walked up to her door, Susie right behind me being really nervous of her parents' inevitable reaction, and I knocked three times. A man answered it. It was Jack Salmon. I recognized him from Susie's memories. "Hi, I'm really sorry, but is this the Salmon residence?" "Yes," he answered. "Good, then I believe this belongs to you," I say as I lead Susie into plain sight.

"SUSIE! Abby, she's home!"

"Thank God," Abigail Salmon roughly sighed. "Susie, where have you been? Do you know what time it is? We were so scared."

The scene went on like that for a minute or two until the detective I recognized as Len Fenerman came up to me. "Where was she?"

"I found her outside of the school. Apparently one of her friends knew someone who was going to give them arrived but they left without her, so I was walking into town when I see her sitting there, bored out of her mind in the middle of the afternoon. I offered to escort her home since it looked like she was the only one there and I figured it might be a bit overwhelming having to walk a bit of distance with no one in sight. It used to be a phobia of mine when I was a kid, so I could empathize." I impress myself sometimes. I'd always been a polite kiss-ass, but it was only after I died that I became a lying, polite kiss-ass. Sometimes I think I lie to people better than some serial killers, not that that made me feel better.

"Well, thanks for bringing her back here. I guess we're done here," Fenerman said. He gathered his fellow officers and said to Jack and Abigail, "Sorry to waste your time Mr. and Mrs. Salmon. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call." With that, Susie's parents thanked him for everything and left. Now felt like the best time to tell them something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salmon, could I have a private word?" I asked. "I'll try to be quick as I can, I'm sure all of you have something better to do."

"Susie," Jack said, "go to your room please. Your mom and I want to talk to you when we're done here with Mr…?"

"Thomas," I provided, "Steven Thomas."

Susie went toward her room as her parents officially introduced themselves to me and thanked me for taking time out of my busy schedule to bring Susie home so late. I wasn't sure if she'd stay there or come out later to eavesdrop.

"Jack, there's something important that I need to tell you. What I told Detective Fenerman wasn't exactly what happened."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean I lied Mr. Salmon, for Susie's sake. There was no friend or ride. The truth was one of your neighbors, a George Harvey, was about to do something very troublesome, something concerning Susie."

Jack was really concerned now, "What do you mean 'troublesome'? He seems like a nice guy. What would he want with Susie?"

I retort, "Well, Mr. Salmon, let's just say if you ran into him, I'm sure Jack the Ripper would seem like a nice guy too."

"Wha-"

"No, nothing happened, but I have no doubt in my mind whatsoever that something would have had I not arrived and taken care of the situation."

"Taken care of?" Abigail finally spoke, with a note of shock in her voice.

I hesitated, until finally I said, "I killed him." Now they were horrified. "Trust me, it was better than the alternative. I have reason to believe he's killed people before, and Susie could have ended up a crime statistic. If someone was going to die, I'd prefer him over her, as I'm sure you are, even if you good people are against violence."

Jack looked sternly at me, "Did you have to…kill him? Couldn't you have just told someone? And why are you telling us this anyway?"

"Because Mr. Salmon, if I owe anyone the truth, it's Susie, and as her parents, you're the next best thing. I didn't think she was old enough to know the exact danger of the situation, so I leave it in your hands on whether or not to explain what could have happened. And as for why, I wanted to make damn sure that man…that THING never laid his hands on another girl. And I sure as hell don't trust the justice department to deal with scum like him properly."

He looked disappointed now. "You still didn't have to kill him. I know he could have been 'dealt with.'"

I looked him in the eye now. "That man would've raped, killed, then cut your daughter into pieces. Trust me Jack when I say that if that had happened, you would probably go out one night ready to bash someone's head in, and because you're not me you would have failed, which for your sake is probably a good thing. You see, I killed him, so that you wouldn't have the chance, or temptation, to do it yourself. You're not the first dad I've had to deal with, Mr. Salmon, when it comes to avenging their children so the parents don't have to tarnish their souls. Put simply, I kill so good, innocent people like you don't have to." It was then that I actually noticed a very quiet breathing noise, and I knew that Susie had come to eavesdrop. Of course she would, as a teenager she's curious and as whatever I am I ooze curiosity.

"Come on out Susie," I say. "I know you're listening."

She slowly came out. I ask, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she answered.

"Well," I begin awkwardly, "now you all know that Mr. Harvey won't be back tomorrow. In fact, police and firemen have probably already dug up his body, which hopefully is too burned to identify immediately. As for me, I'll be going now too. I've done what I came to do here. If the police come asking about Harvey, you can tell them I did it. They're not going to find me."

The look in the adults' faces told me that while they weren't comfortable with what I did to help the situation, they understood why I did it and still thankful that I did something.

"Goodbye," I say just before an arm grabs mine.

It was Susie. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, now had sadness in them. Other than my family, I'd never known anyone who was sad over me. She just looked at me with tears just starting to form, and then she hugged me tightly. Slowly and gently, I hugged back.

"Thank you Steven," she said. "For saving me."

"I think you saved a part of me. Just promise me one thing," I say. "That you'll live a very long and a very good life."

Now she starts sniffling. "I promise."

We let go of each other and I head to the door. I hear her voice say, "Will I ever see you again?"

I turn back to her and answer, "I don't know. Probably not, but maybe. It's in God's hands."

I open the door. "Goodbye Susie Salmon. I am very glad I met you." I close the door behind me and start walking away from the house with tears forming in my eyes.

"I know how difficult that was for you," Gabriel's voice resonates around me. I turn around and he's there. "Are you ready to go back, Steven?"

"Not really, but I don't have any other choice." That blinding light flashed around us as I took Gabriel's hand, ready to take 'home'.

Now what did you guys think? Seriously, this was the most awkward part of the story I had to write. This was the only part I hadn't even really planned out that much. I think the scene in "Heaven" was more planned and less complicated than this. Anyway, I think I just have the epilogue left and that's it. Man I can't believe it's almost over.

Feel free to review. Your feedback is most appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: I know it's been WAY too long since the last time I updated this, but I just hadn't had the time and I had no idea as to where exactly to leave this off. Anyway, here's the last part of my story. P.S.-Don't steal my OC.

Chapter 7

The light faded and I was back at the cornfield. It didn't look very different than the other two times I'd been here. Even though Gabriel was standing there beside me, my eyes were still fresh with flowing tears from my goodbye with Susie, making me feel uneasy being seen like this. I finally found the energy to say something.

"Why did you do this? Why would you do anything like this for my sake? Why the fuck would anyone do anything for scum like me?" I was sobbing now.

I felt Gabriel's warm hand rubbing my back like my mom used to do when I was little. He said, "Because for someone who is such a self-proclaimed monster, you sure have a lot of compassion. It's limited to most, but it's very strong for those who have been lucky enough to receive it. Contrary to what you say and do, you're not an abomination. A little bit of a barbarian, maybe, but not an abomination. I'm not sure about this continued stance on killing the guilty, but as long as you hold onto that love for the innocent, then maybe you have a chance."

I wipe away my tears, and he was gone when my vision cleared. After about two minutes of standing out there in the cold breeze, I decided that I couldn't leave, not just yet. I had to see her. I just hoped, and prayed, that she was still here.

As I walked through town to get to Susie's old house, I noticed some newspapers at the stands. It was the anniversary of the town's biggest unsolved crime, only instead of George Harvey being the prime suspect, he was the victim. When Mr. Harvey was killed, foul play was fairly obvious. After much time, they figured out he was mutilated and stabbed to death, the burns were post mortem. No one ever caught. Several people were interrogated, including students, about who they saw. I bet the Salmons were questioned too after that close call for a missing person just to end up with another one. No one saw anything. After the cops did some digging into Harvey's past looking for motive, I'm not sure anyone wanted to say anything. His physical description matched some suspects for a bunch of child murders scattered all over the state and a few others. The flyer said how they were also celebrating crime rates, not just in town, but all over Pennsylvania, being at an all time low when Harvey's shady history was uncovered. The pleasure in me was overwhelming. I could be a hell of a deterrent. Man, if I could bring that much change, it makes me wonder what would've happened if I'd gone back to do in Bundy. God, that would've been the thrill of a lifetime. Oh well, at least he got the chair, which is more than I can say for that motherfucker Gacy. Lethal injection…what a bunch of pansies.

Almost forgetting why I was walking this way, I fold the paper up to recycle later after I pay for it. What? Like I'm really going to throw away paper! I run as quick as I can to the Salmon house, at what hopefully still is the Salmon house. I wondered what I would do when I got there. Maybe it'd freak Jack and Abby out if they saw me. Then again, it's been more than 35 years, so maybe they wouldn't recognize me. If they didn't, I would just ask where Susie lived and be on my way.

I approached the house, noticing a few cars parked outside. Oh God, it's December. Even though it's not Christmas just yet, some families may have more visits than others. I counted five cars, which seemed like a lot. It could easily be one of Jack, one for Abby, and one for each of the kids sharing with spouses. I had to get closer, just to see if it was really them. I took a quick glance through the window. They were sitting down for supper. It was the Salmons all right. Everyone I saw at the memorial at the cornfield was there, but they all looked great. It looked like Bucky and Lindsey still ended up with their significant others and their kids were the same. There was a dog standing around the table, waiting for treats. He looked just like Holiday. Perhaps they got one in honor of him or something. It sounds like something I would have done. A great surprise to me was Jack. The other old-Jack was withered, a beaten and broken old man just seeming to struggle with what he had left, but now he seemed more like those old folks who miraculously stay in shape. Other than the wrinkles, gray-white hairs, and glasses, his body build looked great. It looked just the same as it did in the 70s. I guess he didn't have that heart attack.

The next thing I saw nearly brought me to my knees. She'd grown a few inches, her hair a bit shorter and maybe not quite as thick, and her face had some lines of age, but not wrinkles. But I would always remember that smile and those sky blue eyes. It was Susie. She was having a family get-together, in her fucking 50s. As much as I hated it, tears were welling up again. After about a minute she was joined by a middle-aged dark-skinned man. I knew immediately that it was Ray. I guess Lindsey wasn't the only one to find love in high school. I got a glimpse into the next room. There was a kid's table. All the kids I saw before were there with two new ones, a boy and girl, and they both had Susie's hair, though only the girl had her eyes, making her a spitting image of her mother. I did it. I fucking did it. As much as I accepted from Gabriel that I was in love with her, I was never happier in my entire life, either of them, than right now.

As I was contemplating the joy and loneliness in my heart, those beautiful blues glanced at the window and made eye contact with me for about a second before I ran off. I went to the street corner before I heard a shout, "Wait Steven!" I begrudgingly stopped and turned. There she was, my precious Susie Salmon, who made my soul feel a little less tainted, standing ten feet away from me, and she was coming closer.

"My God," she said, "is that really you?"

I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't lie to her at this point. "Yes. It's me Susie. I'm back."

Her lip was stammering as she crashed into me, hugging me tightly, and I accepted her embrace. After a few minutes of her sobbing into me and me stroking her hair reassuringly, we broke apart. She just stared with now wet eyes and said questioningly, "I don't understand."

"I came home," I said simply. She looked confused, so I continued. "Susie, my parents are around the same age as you. I was born 15 years after you were supposed to die. I was just passing through when I heard about what happened, or what should have, and something overcame me. That something told my gut that I would be damned if I let things stay the way they were. I know it sounds like something from some science fiction thing, but I went back. I'm not sure I can ever do that again, but at least I'll die knowing I did it when it counted."

Susie was speechless. After a minute she finally spoke, "So, when you said that Mr. Harvey was going to do all those things…to me…?"

"He did, but that's in another life, one long dead now. You know it's funny, I feel so much happier with my life, even though I usually hated myself because of the blood on my hands. But with guys like Harvey, I would gladly do it again. A twisted old man dies so that a beautiful young girl can grow up and have two beautiful kids of her own. That sounds like a hell of a bargain to me."

With that she embraces me again, only this time, her lips are on mine. In my mind, I'm back in her heaven when I was attempting to go back in time. She may have been taller and her lips weren't quite as soft as they were then, I didn't care. On the outside she looked great for her age, her lips were still soft, and on the inside, she would always be that innocent young girl.

We broke apart as the need for air came. I knew what had to be done. This time had to be goodbye for real.

"Susie, I know you have some feelings for me, but you have a life that's all your own. You have Ray and your kids, your brother and sister, and the rest. That's all you need. You have lived a great life, I'm sure of that. And that is all that I could hope for. There's just no room for me here."

"But I don't want you to go, not knowing if I'll ever see you again or not. There were times when I hoped you would come back, and maybe it could've been you instead of Ray. I know I love him, but he didn't do for me what you did."

"Susie, he loves you. Even now I can still tell just from his face and the way his eyes were lit up when you were in the same room. As long as he still has love for you, he's doing you a greater good than I did. And that's saying something. Besides, even if I did stay, I'd be forced to watch you grow older and die again. I've seen things that would make Quentin Tarantino and Eli Roth puke, but I don't think I have it in me to see that happen. It's bad enough imagining it. Surely you must understand why I have to go."

"Yeah, I understand. But where will you go now?"

"Where ever I can go, I guess. There are other small towns like this with sad stories of their own and vermin for me to clean up after, so to speak. I guess that means I'll just keep doing what I've been doing these past few years, but at least I'll feel a little better inside. Just know that I'll always think of you. Who knows? Maybe I'll pass by here again someday."

She hugged me one last time, telling me, "I'm going to miss you."

"Not too much. I'm sure you'll read about me if you haven't already."

"What?"

"Look up the Alex Kane murders across the country and you'll understand."

A surprised look came across her face, telling me she knew exactly what I was, or rather what the American public thought I was. Breaking the hug, she told me, "That's a fake name if I ever heard one. Where'd you get it?"

"Alexander was the most common name from my short list of favorite conquerors, and as for Kane…Well, let's just say I was, no, _am_ a bit of a film buff, as overrated as that movie was."

She chuckled and said, "Take care Alex."

"I will, and you call me Steven."

With that I turned and started my journey elsewhere. A few miles out of town, I realized that something foreign was in my pocket. I took it out. It was a wallet sized picture of 14-year old Susie Salmon. The pose made it seem like something out of a school yearbook or something. There was a message written on the back:

Dear Steven,

For when you lose faith in what good I know you possess. Never forget.

Yours truly,

Gabriel

P.S. Live a long and happy life

I put the picture in my wallet and walked on, feeling lighter than air and wondering what the Man Upstairs would have in store for me next.

Author's Note: I know this chapter was kind of sappy, and terribly cliche, but it felt right. I actually had something else in mind, like Kane on a hunt a few months later, but doing so with a different mind set, i.e. compassion (some, not much). I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy, but I just had to get the mushiness out of the way. Please review. I could use some feedback. I promise to get the badass part of the epilogue up soon!


	8. Epilogue

_The Lovely Bones—MY Ending_

Author's Note: I know that the last chapter, for the purposes of this story by itself, was perfect to end with. But since I consider this a crossover between my OC and Lovely Bones, this chapter is grittier and more extreme, which is Kane's style. Therefore, call this a bonus ending or epilogue if you must, but if any of you prefer the previous chapter as the true ending, then that's perfectly fine by me. For the record, I don't own The Lovely Bones or any of its characters.

Epilogue

It had been about four months since my destined meeting with Susie Salmon. Even now, on the hunt, I still feel humbled by her presence in my mind, despite the horrors I was waiting to unleash on my latest prey.

I decided to go back to my home state of Illinois (a/n: actually _my_ home state). I thought I'd be busy in big and urban areas, so I settled north in Chicago. I still went out of town on occasion, but I tried not to stay away too long. I was starting to like it here. I enjoyed the breezes and often spent time at the Navy Pier.

Anyway, for the past two weeks, I've been on two suspects: a pair of brothers suspected of rape. The girl was beaten so badly she was sent into a coma. It was probably because of that, eyewitness and all that, that they went free. I was at the courthouse when the trial occurred. It was risky on my part, but I had to watch in case either the ball was handed to me or if I could get some satisfaction from a legitimate sentencing. The former was what ended up happening.

The assholes were quite a pair. Joseph, the older of the Foster brothers, appeared to be the boss. He was a true sociopath, as well as a chronic liar. Just after a few days of following them after their trial, I could tell he was the more assertive of the two. His little brother Tim, however, was a different story. Most of the time, he did as his brother told him without question. When he was on the stand, he stammered and sweated a lot. Perhaps he did question from time to time. Apparently Tim is slow in the head, almost borderline mentally retarded. Joseph had been taking care of Tim for a long time, or at least that was the impression I got.

After a week of shadowing them, I finally knew they were guilty. Joseph would talk about how fine a bitch she was or how awesome it was getting out of court and jail scot free. Tim was very reluctant in discussing it though. In time, I'd seen Joseph come on to other girls on the street, some of them street whores. Tim would usually mumble about it being "not a good idea" and Joseph would just yell at Tim, telling him to "man up." A similar situation occurred when Joseph started beating a guy in the alley, claiming that he owed him money. I felt horrible about that, since I didn't want my cover blown. It was a relief when the guy was still breathing, so I called 911 afterwards and got the hell out of there. Yeah, I probably could've testified against them for the beating, but I couldn't risk getting caught. There was no way in hell I was going to put my face on the law's radar. Besides, a sentence for assault is probably not as good as a sentence for rape. Plus, what I do serves as a much better deterrent than jail. I didn't know what I was going to do to Tim just yet, but Joseph was a dead man walking the minute he walked out of that courthouse.

Right now I was outside their apartment on their fire escape, with a glass cutter ready to go since they were fast asleep. Slowly, cautiously, but surely, I got the fucker open and climbed in. I went into Tim's room first, knowing he'd probably be weaker, and thus resisting less. He was definitely fast asleep. Getting a chloroformed-soaked rag from my pocket, and positioning myself above him, I easily got him. In Joseph's case, he was stirring in his sleep, possibly dreaming. Somewhat unfortunately, he jerked himself awake when I got a new chloroform rag on his face. Thank God for my fast reflexes. It took a couple of seconds' worth of muffled struggling, but he quietly went down.

One at a time, I carried them down the fire escape from the 3rd floor to my car two blocks away. Actually, I carried them in gym bags, that way even if someone saw me they'd think I was robbing the place. I drove to an old garage that was recently closed down due to bankruptcy. I read about places for sale or rent, and often use them to kill the people in, unless they happen to be homeowners, which is very convenient for me. Obviously, this wasn't the case. I waited until they woke up. When they did, I knew they'd be frightened. After all, they were tied up, in a run-down shithole, and saw a man in black coat, hat, and half-mask looking very intimidating. Who wouldn't be scared?

Immediately they started their muffled screams and useless struggling. I said to them, "Hello fuck faces. Do you know who I am?"

They just sat there, bound in their chairs, looking at me like a deer looks at a pair of headlights closing in.

"You may know me as Alexander Stephen Kane, the Angel of Retribution, the God of Vengeance. You know what you did. What that girl suffered through is completely inexcusable! If you have heard of me, then you should know my penalty is death, and so much more.

"But…tonight, I, the merciless killer of killers, will show kindness."

As I got my knife out to cut Tim's restraints, the image of Susie popped into my head. Her picture was still in my wallet. I knew it was probably a bad idea carrying it around, but it made me more comfortable knowing it was there and even more so whenever I looked at it. Tim Foster had raped that girl too, but the way he seemed, it reminded me of myself when my former life ended. The guilt all but destroyed me. I couldn't stand by and let a kindred spirit allow himself to be destroyed as I had. After all, anger shouldn't be the only tool at my disposal. Funny, half a year ago, unless Gabriel ordered me to, I would've killed him like any other scumbag. I guess altering history to save a life makes one more lenient in judging others.

When I removed the tape from his mouth, Tim immediately started sobbing. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T STOP IT IN MY HEAD; IT'S ALL I THINK ABOUT!"

I stood him up and calmly shushed him. "It's okay. I know the feeling. Believe me, I have been there. One moment of weakness can destroy your life, but only if you let it. I know how he treats you, so you don't have to stay. Just because he's your only family doesn't mean you have to stay with him, especially if he treats you like a bad dog or something. I can get you some help. There are people out there who are capable of caring about you, not like him."

As I finished, I took the tape off of Joseph's mouth too. "OUCH! You motherfucker! If you don't untie me or quit messin' with my brother's head, you're dead!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF I WANTED TO COMMUNICATE WITH AN ANIMAL I'D GET A DOG!" I shouted at him.

Joseph then looked at Tim and said, "Timmy, come on. We're the only family we got left. If you walk away from me, who will you have then? Hmm?"

Tim responded, "I'm sorry Joe…but I just can't live with this, and I can't live with you anymore."

I told Tim, "Go on through that door. My car's outside, it's unlocked. I'll tell you what I'm going to do when I get there. And whatever you do Tim, whatever you hear, don't come back inside. Just wait for me okay?"

He weakly nodded and groggily walked out the door. I then turned back to Joseph. "Now that your little bro's gone, so has my mercy."

He begged as I looked around the place. Since it was a garage, I figured there had to be something in here useful. I hated to admit it, but sometimes I got bored with my knife. It was on the table in the corner: a power drill. That's new for me.

Joe's begging got more flustered as I got the drill and plugged it in. I pulled the trigger, to see if the power or the device were functioning. They worked perfectly.

It was a good thing I completely bound Joe to the chair, shoulder to toe, because I'd need him stay still. I kicked him onto his back and stepped on his chest, grabbing his legs with one arm and the other carrying the drill. His screams were then drowned by my drill and pointed it to his crotch. I guess some things never change.

The End?

Again, those of you who prefer light endings, the previous chapter should satisfy you. And for those for prefer gritty and rough, I'm sorry I took so long to finish this but I finally just decided to hurry it along and finish the thing. It is an epilogue after all. I want to say thank you to those who have read my story, especially the ones who've been reading since the first chapter (yes I'm talking to you Anna Luna—thanks for all the reviews). If you're more interested in my OC, I got him in a story in the Friday the 13th section involving Gabriel ordering him to bring in Freddy and Jason. It's very interesting, especially Kane's fight with Jason.

If I offended anyone, especially fans of The Lovely Bones, I deeply apologize. It's not that I dislike the story or don't get the point of it, I just thought it deserved a happy ending and I couldn't get it out of my head until I put it in writing.

Feel free to leave a review. May you all live long and happy lives.


End file.
